


Asshole

by Ono (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Hidden River [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono
Summary: Ono had been feeling down for a while. Shino takes him out on a date, and ruins Ono's plans.





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/gifts).



> SO, I was talking with Moose about our Babes and their boys and how this shit would go (bc I mentioned Shinya was gonna do this, before I posted chapter 5), and they loved Shino and Ono's, so I decided to write it, because honestly? Right now? Fuck chapter 6 tbh
> 
> Needless to say, this is a Future Fic for the Hidden River verse, and takes places YEARS after Muto.

Life was never supposed to be easy, and Ono knew that from the moment he regained his memories. But for _fuck's sake_ , life was not supposed to ruin _every_ single plan he made!

It was date night, to begin with, and Ono was rather surprised by it, too. Shino and he had been working so hard lately, that they'd barely had time alone together. Shino had come home from work early, dropped the students' assignments he was probably supposed to grade, and informed Ono they were going out on a date tonight, because Ono seemed down lately.

And, yeah, Ono _had_ been feeling a little down lately, but that was mostly because of Kenta and Kaya ditching their plans for the past week. He hadn't thought his boyfriend had _noticed_ , though, and yet he had, and even offered to take Ono out on a date to cheer him up.

He's immensely cheered up, honestly. He's so excited and he's grinning and Shino's letting him swing their hands as they walk and he's just _really happy_! He'd missed spending time with his boyfriend without their teams or family members being nearby. Shino had even found a baby sitter for Itsu!

When they arrived, Ono went to speak, but the hostess, Chouji's cousin, smiled brightly and cut him off.

“I was wondering when you two would arrive! Follow me, your table is ready!” She said cheerfully, and Ono looked at Shino, confused.

“Shino?”

“I asked Kiba to make a reservation before I came home.” Shino explained, and Ono could sense the lie.

It hurt, that Shino was lying to him, but it couldn't be anything bad. If Shino were going to dump him, he would have done so when they were teenagers, and Shino was twenty three, and Ono was almost twenty two. They had been together for nine, almost ten, years. If Shino was going to dump him, he would have done so already.

Part of him still worried about it, though.

That worry flew out the window, when he saw that their table was in the back, outside, and it was _romantic_ , and Ono grinned again. Who knew Shino had it in him, huh?

Shino even _pulled his chair out for him_ , and Ono definitely knew _something_ was up, because Shino was goddamn _spoiling him_ , but he was too excited and happy to care to wonder about it.

“Tell me about the kids at the academy?” Ono asked, after their dinner arrive. Shino smiled at that, and began discussing his students. Ono loved listening to Shino's day, because the children at the academy sounded _awful_! They were much worse than his genin team, and even then, Shino and Kiba's cousin was literally the worst of the team. They were supposed to be an Aburame, but their personality was a lot like Kiba's, and Ono's for that matter. No wonder his uncle and cousin were always bitching about Ono growing up; he was a _brat_.

Not that anyone ever said he was, nor would he _ever_ tell Shino and Kiba's cousins that their son was a brat. Especially since he was assigned this team because all of them were either trans or nonbinary. Yeah, he had hoody teenagers with dysphoria to deal with.

To say yikes was an understatement, but still, he loved his team, like he knew Shino loved his students. It had been surprising, when both men realized that they enjoyed teaching, though Ono learned through teaching a cousin of Kiba's how to work as a team with their new nindog, while Shino learned through assisting Iruka-sensei with his class.

Ono had already been a jounin, at the time, and nobody was really surprised when he put in an application to be a sensei for a genin team. Tsunade had even smirked at him.

Shino and Ono discussed their students for the duration of dinner, along with clan politics that were mostly just a lot of 'which child is heir' questions in terms of the Ookari clan. Since Shinya had married Shikaku, it made Shikamaru his son. Ono had been Shinya's heir, but he was only a nephew, and now that they were adults, the Ookari clan wanted to know if Shikamaru was remaining the heir of the Nara clan, or if he was taking on the Ookari title.

“It's not like it even matters? Uncle Shinya is staying head of the clan until he _dies_ , he made that clear! He may retire as a shinobi, _finally_ , but he's not retiring as the Clan Head!” Ono complained, “I don't even know if Shikamaru wants to be heir to the Nara clan, so why would he want the Ookari title?”

“If he took the Ookari title, you wouldn't have to take it.” Shino pointed out. “You've been dreading becoming the head of the Ookari clan since Shinya named you his heir when we were genin.”

“Which makes all of this _worse_! Mei-sensei had renounced the clan by joining the Akimichi clan, which is why Shinya named me heir to begin with! Then they got married. I mean, Shikamaru's got it easy; he's still considered primarily a Nara, and they don't want to give him up, so they'll do anything to keep him. If he does that, _I_ have to take it! I have no out for that! It's so not fair.” Ono groaned, and he could swear he saw the corners Shino's mouth twitch behind his coat. Once dinner was cleared away, Shino told the waitress to bring the dessert out, and Ono's eyes narrowed.

“What?” Shino asked.

“You hate dessert.” Ono replied, “You're up to something.” Shino chuckled.

“I may hate dessert, but you don't.”

“But you're _spoiling_ me is what! You never do that unless it's my birthday!” Ono said, “And my birthday isn't until December!” Shino just smiled, and Ono let out a small growl.

“Here we go!” The waitress brought out a small cake, and the moment Ono saw the decoration on it, his eyes widened, and then watered.

There were small kikaichū on the cake in icing, along with some paw prints, scattered around the edges of the cake. Written on top of the cake in icing, in familiar handwriting, was ' _Ono will you marry me?_ '.

“You _ASSHOLE_!” Ono shouted, his tears falling. Shino looked startled, though Ono knew only he could tell. “Goddammit, I was gonna ask you on our anniversary! You ruined it!” Shino blinked at that, before starting to laugh.

“Oh... Ono, I'm sorry.” He said, though he was _still_ laughing.

“It isn't funny! I was even gonna ask your dad and everything!” Ono shouted, and Shino shook his head. He'd stopped laughing, but Ono could see the traces of a grin behind the damn coat.

“Just answer the question, Ono. Before Hinata faints from the suspense.” Shino replied. Ono sniffled, wiping his eyes, and nodded.

“Of course I will, dummy.” Shino chuckled, and the two leaned over the table to kiss.

“ _WOOHOO! HE SAID YES, KENTA!_ ” Ono heard Kiba's familiar voice shout from the forest near the edge of the restaurant's back patio, and then he heard their team-mates cheering.

Shinya laughed, when Ono told him what happened, at the next family dinner. Shikaku had hugged him, and said Yoshino had done the same shit (getting a surprised laugh from Shikamaru), and the young Nara admitted he'd known, since his boyfriend bitched about having to bake a cake and “ _No_ Shikamaru, Chouji is _not_ touching this cake! I am making it _by myself_ because it is for _Ono_!”

Shibi had known, apparently.

Goddamn Aburames.

He couldn't _wait_ to join their clan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this shit is unbeta'd, because I enjoy suffering. Please let me know what'cha think!


End file.
